1. Field
This invention relates to an insulated frame member suitable for use in the formation of a window or door frame or the like. In particular, the invention relates to an insulated frame member of the type including first and second, or inner and outer, elongate metallic frame components and a thermal break interconnecting the frame components.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of insulated frame member is described in EP 0007416 and comprises inner and outer extruded aluminum frame components which are interconnected by a pair of plastics material connector components in such a manner as to define an elongate void bounded by the frame components and connector components, the void being filled by a foamed insulating material. During manufacture, the foamed material expands to fill the void and to lock together the frame components and connector components to form a strong, rigid thermal break between the frame components. The frame member is also of good strength and rigidity.